The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an aid for editing a document which pays particular attention to the usage of time-related words.
In order to quickly prepare a document, parts of existing documents are frequently reused. However, persons editing text often overlook or fail to update time related words, such as today, yesterday or seasonal terms, such as spring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a document processing apparatus and method which avoids an omission or an erroneous correction for a time-related word appearing in a document.